stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perquisition at Varta (BSR)
"Perquisition at Varta" is the 2nd episode in Season 1A and overall series of Burning Snow of Rockwell. Synopsis Stampy got lost and its up to Sqaishey & Squid to find him and try to perquisite the mysteries of the forest. Plot Darkness was succumbing the whole sky. Sqaishey decided to enter the mysterious cave where the cat paw prints were heading to. She discovered the depths of the cave with her flashlight and kept following the prints. After 10 Minutes Later... Sqaishey: This is taking forever... Sqaishey suddenly stops for awhile. She saw no more paw prints. She stood alone wondering where he was. She then suddenly heard a strange noise coming from behind. She turned around. Slowly... slowly.... Stampy: SQAISHEY! Sqaishey: WOAH! Sqaishey was surprised that Stampy was behind her all the time. Sqaishey: But.. what?... how?... How were you behind all this time? Stampy: Well, I went outside to get some fresh air. Then I saw you went outside. So I followed you. Sqaishey: ... Okay? They both went out of the cave and went back to camp. They then saw Squid waving at them. They came closer to Squid. Squid then hugs them both because he was worried. But something happened. Something rustled in the bush near them. It went out of the bush and walked out. It was Squid. So... that means... who is the ''other ''Squid? They both stared at both Squids. Which one is the REAL Squid? Both Stampy and Sqaishey asked questions to them. At the last question, the Squid that was waving awhile ago wasn't the real Squid after all. They stared at the other Squid. The other Squid then reforms into the "thing" from the rumor! They were shivering with fear. It went closer, and closer to them. He starts to chase them around the forest. They tried to find the exit and quickly ran over to it. They all ran back to Adrora Fields and the "thing" didn't followed them. As they rest in their house, they have been relieved that they weren't caught by the "thing". Stampy: Lets never go there again. Agree? All: Agreed. They all grabbed a slice of cake from the table and ate it all. They were satisfied and slept on their cozy chairs. Safe and sound. The rumor is still yet to be unsolved. What adventure will they encounter next? Will the "thing" ever come back soon to get them? Who knows... FIND OUT IN THE FUTURE EPISODES OF BURNING SNOW OF ROCKWELL! The End! ''' Features Helpers * Stampy * Squid * Sqaishey * The "Thing" (Antagonist) Locations * Forest of Varta * Stampy's House * Rockwell * Adrora Fields * Mysterious Cave Objects * Cake * Flashlight * Paw Prints Production Reminders '''Upcoming more Fan-Fic Episodes this August! Trivia * The "thing" has finally showed up to them * This ends their short journey in the forest of Varta. * This is the 2nd episode overall of the series. * This has first featured a doppelganger of Squid. * This may give us a hint that the 'thing" may appear in any future fan-fic episode. * This ends the continuity from the episode, "Lineage". Category:Fan-fics Category:Fan-fic